goldtoothcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Merfolk (Race)
Merfolk are an ancient race of beings who have existed under the ocean since the evolution of man. They are considered to be our ancestors, as they were the strain of creatures who remained within the ocean to evolve, instead of coming out onto land as the humans did. The Merfolk are fish-like humanoids in appearance and live under the ocean. While they do need salt water to survive, they can traverse on land at will, but most often remain where water can be easily obtained. Meaning that they steer clear of deserts and the Texas Wastes. Appearance They usually possess colored skin and some dominate fish-like trait, like sharks, octopus, saw shark, etc. Merfolk also usually have webbed hands and feet. They also usually have legs, gills that are located either on the sides of their neck or on their sides. History It's said that the Merfolk evolved from within the oceans instead of crawling out on land to do it and while mankind struggled to evolve and grow their empires the Merfolk became one of the earliest empires formed on the planet. However, their hubris was not without cost, as a primordial madness arose from the deep and overtook the empire, causing them to go mad and sent the oceans into a legendary thousand year war, which to this day left the kingdoms of the ocean fragmented and broken. Their leader, a madman named Adaro, wished to spread his rule to even the top of the world and soon invaded the human lands above. For thirty years they ruled over the humans before a small rebellion arose and drove the Merfolk back. While the Merfolk still had the upper hand over the much more primitive humans, the Ice Age appeared and severely weakened the under prepared fish men. Adaro refused to leave the human world and was soon killed by his most loyal friend and the Merfolk had to retreat back into the ocean before the rest of them froze to death, effectively ending their rule of the humans, but placing them into a long winters hell. It is said that after this great battle and the loss of many lives, the remaining elders begged the god Poseidon to end the war and show them how to survive. The god was kind to them and divided the ocean into seven new kingdoms, placing a bloodline of innocent kings over each kingdom. Each of these kings were given a powerful artifact that allowed them to control and manipulate the very essence of the ocean and their bloodlines still rule to this day. The Seven Kingdoms: * The Arctic Ocean * The North Atlantic Ocean ** Artifact: Neptune's Trident * The South Atlantic Ocean * The Indian Ocean * The North Pacific Ocean ** Artifact: Maui's Hook * The South Pacific Ocean * The Antarctic Ocean Powers and Abilities * Water Breathing * Expert Swimmer * Pressure Resistance Weaknesses * Extreme Heat * Dehydration * Ocean Deprivation - Remaining outside of the ocean for too long will cause the Merfolk to become savage and unpredictable. Hierarchy (Coming Soon) Known Merfolk Characters * Adaro the Mad - The once supreme emperor of the entire ocean and driven mad by the ancient eldritch evil Cthulhu. * Kid Cthulhu * Kraken - A merfolk who was banished from her kingdom and sent to walk the realm of the humans until her name was returned to her. She's a member of the Cryptid Crew. * Tiger Shark - A prince seeking to bring back the Empire's rule on the humans. Notes (Coming Soon) Category:List of Races Category:List of Merfolk